First Fight
by RainBow-Envy
Summary: What happens when Xigbar, and Demyx are paired up for the first time ? It has hints of XigDem, but nothing to big. One-shot


_Ello fans,  
Rainbow here, with a new fanfic, I sat down, and I started to edit my storys. I really like how this one came out, it was my first shot at XigDem, and I have to say for myself, that I really did enjoy how this fic, came out. I am going to say now, I am sorry if you see some typos, if I do miss some, feel free to tell me, and I will fix what I can. This fic is in Demyx point of view, and I do have to say, Demy is fun. I 9 him. I need to think my close nobody, Demyx, she is the reason, I like XigDem now. So I am now going to shut-up and let you guys read my work.  
_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, Demyx would still be alive, and the Orgy would have hearts 3_

**First Fight**

"Xigbar?" I say, while tilting my head a bit.  
"Yes, Superior wanted me to tell you about your new mission partner."  
"What about Axel?" I ask, while leaning on my Sitar.  
"He is on a mission with number XIII" He says, while turning away.

I watch Saix walk away, "Xigbar ..." I say, to myself.

An hour later, in the meeting room

"Dude your my partner?"  
I nod a bit while smiling at him.  
"Yeah."

I could see him get a odd look on his face. "I dunno." He says, while walking around me. "I never seen you fight before." He says, while stopping behind me.

"I can fight!!" I yell, while turning to give him a small glare.  
"I didn't say that dude. I said, 'I never seen you fight.'" He says, while giving me a smirk.  
"I can't go on a mission without testing you."

I give him another lost look. "I think we should start the mission." I say, while looking around.  
"Look dude, I need to know that you can take care of yourself, so I need to test you out first."  
I smile at him and nod, "OK fine." I say, while holding my hands up to call out my sitar.

I could see him give me a sly smirk as he throws his hands out to get his two guns. I look at him like he is crazy. "Your going to shoot me?" I ask, while backing up a bit.

Xigbar just smiles at me and tilts his head. "Dude, are you going to run away now? I did hear from a nobody, that is all your good at." He says, while taking a step back.  
I glare at him. "You asked for it!" I say, while I start to play my Sitar.  
"DANCE WATER DANCE!!" I yell.

I could see my water clones start to form. "You know what?" I hear Xigbar say.  
"What" I say, while looking at him.  
"Dumb move."  
I could feel this sharp pain in my side. I look down to see that he shot me.

I look up to see that he is gone. I turn around to see that he is nowhere. "Are you kidding me?" I say, while looking around.  
"He ran away?"

"As if!" I hear over my head.  
I look up to see him standing upside down. "What?" I say, while dropping my sitar, making all my clones disappear.

"I know." He says while smirking.

"You win." I say while sitting down. "I can't believe you shot me." I wine.  
"You big baby." I hear him say.  
I look up to shoot him a glare, but he is now gone. "Butt hole ..." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" I jolt to see him standing next to me.  
"Don't do that!!" I yell, while grabbing my chest. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" I could see his eyebrow rise as I'd said that.  
"What?" I ask, with some lost in my voice.  
"Nothing dude." He says, while taking a seat next to me.

I watch him a bit, and shake my head.  
I start to unzip my coat, and I could see him watching me.  
"What? Never seen a man undress before?" I ask, while smirking.  
I could see him look away real quickly.

"I didn't use real bullets." I hear him say, as I unzip my coat to look at the wound.  
"I know." I say while rubbing the spot. "If you did, I might now be here night now." I say while smiling at him.

"I didn't know that anyone could do that?" I say, while smiling brightly at him.  
"What? Replace my bullets."  
"No." I say while zipping up my coat. "Fly." I could see him start to chuckle. "What?" I ask, with some lost in my voice.

"You know what little dude? Your not so bad." He says while petting my head. I could feel my face turn a bit red. "Well we need to get started on the mission." He says while standing.

I look up at him, "I'm on?" I ask, while tilting my head. "As if. I just need someone to talk to." He says, while holding his hand out.  
I grab his hand as he pulls me on my feet.

"Dude? What is your name?"  
"Demyx." I say, while smiling at him.  
"Demyx? What kind of name is that?" He asks, while scratching his head.

I give him a glare.  
"What kind of name is Xigbar?" I ask.  
"A cool one." He says, while making a portal.


End file.
